Centre Operations Sites
The Centre maintains numerous Operation Sites - also known as the COS Network - where it maintains containment of the numerous research initiatives and testing setups that are within its custody. Known Facilities 'Site 1' Also known as Executive One, this facility is the home and headquarters of the Centre. Constructed in the 1980s and coming online in 1990, this facility is a data backup and secure meeting and operations facility. No research of any kind is conducted here. No radioactive, toxic or hazardous materials are permitted within the facility. 'Site 6' Also known as the Janlee Complex, this facility is located in the area formerly known as Bethesda, Maryland and is home to the Biosciences Department of the Centre. Because of the nature of its research and its works, it is one of the most heavily secured and defended branches of the Centre. 'Site 15' Located on the western coast of the United States, the facility pre-War was employed for the storage and testing of high-grade weaponry and electronics. The fate of this facility after the Last Great War is currently unknown due to the inability of exploration teams to gain access to areas west of the Rocky Mountains. 'Site 17' A Security Two facility housing primarily low-risk humanoid entities and assets, located in eastern Canada. It functions primarily as a medical and psychological research and development complex. It is confirmed to have survived the Last Great War and is currently devoting its upper, Security One areas to assisting in caring for the sick and wounded in settlements in the region, per authorization to do so by the OS3 Committee. 'Site 19' Also known as the Ryadam Complex, this facility is located in the area formerly known as Cleveland, Ohio and is home to the Chemical Department of the Centre. 'Site 23' Also known as the Galatep Complex, this facility is located in the area formerly known as Pittsburg, Pennsylvania and is home to the Industrial Services Department of the Centre. 'Site 28' 'Site 36' 'Site 38' Also known as the Hutet Complex, this facility is located in the area formerly known as Richmond, Virginia and is home to the General Sciences Department of the Centre. 'Site 62' Also known as the Trenevier Complex, this facility is located in the area formerly known as Arlington, Virginia and is home to the Public Safety Maintenance Department of the Centre. 'Site 66' Also known as the Philibus Complex, this facility is located in the area formerly known as Aberdeen, Maryland and is home to the Space Research Department of the Centre. 'Site 73' Known as Saint Audens Medical Facility, this secure complex is attached to the Biosciences Department. While equipped to pursue a wide array of biological, biochemical, and biomedical research, its primary focus is Project EUROPA, which centers on the study of the causes and effects of the zombie plague which had endangered humanity. 'Site 76' 'Site 77' Also known as the Calverona Complex, this facility is located in the area formerly known as Germantown, Maryland and is home to the Urban Development Department of the Centre. 'Site 103' Also known as the Vectes Complex, this facility is located in the area formerly known as Columbus, Ohio and is home to the Weapons Development Department of the Centre. 'Site 104' Category:The Centre Category:Centre Facilities